Don't mess with my sister
by DammitimmaD
Summary: Fourteen year old Rebekah faces her first heartbreak, but Kol doesn't let anyone mess with his sister. The boy was going to suffer for hurting his sister.


**Title****: Don't Mess With My Sister**

**Summary****: Fourteen year old Rebekah faces her first heartbreak, but Kol doesn't let anyone mess with his sister. The boy was going to suffer for hurting his sister.**

**AN****: And again, yes, I should be studying, but I thought about this from my other fic and I just had to get it down... :)**

* * *

Fourteen year old Rebekah ran through the village, hiding her face as she did so until she got to her house. Quickly she disappeared around the back and into the hay shed, she threw herself down onto the pile and buried her face in her arms, sobbing.

Her muffled sobs drew in the attention of her twin brother, Kol, who had been walking past outside. "Hello?" He called, moving into the shed. Rebekah wiped her eyes hastily as Kol bounced over to her. "Hello Bekah" He cooed, obviously in a good mood. He stopped as soon as he caught sight of her expression. "What is wrong?"

The girl shook her head. "Nothing" She grumbled.

Kol cocked his head to the side. "You are lying" He said. "Why are you lying?"

"I am not" Rebekah replied stubbornly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yes you are"

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Go away Kol" Rebekah narrowed her eyes irritably.

Kol blinked. "Why?"

"Because"

"Because why?"

"Just... because"

"But because why?"

"GO AWAY!"

"Make me"

Rebekah huffed in annoyance. "You are the most irritating thing to ever walk this land, Kol" She grumbled.

Kol nodded. "I am also just as stubborn as you are Bekah. So come on, tell me what is wrong"

She sighed with defeat. "It is nothing" She said, the tears beginning to fill her eyes again.

The boy moved forward and wrapped his arms around her comfortingly. "It is obviously not nothing Bekah" He said quietly.

Rebekah buried her face in his shoulder. "It is William" She cried.

"William?" Kol asked, confused. "The blacksmith's son?"

Rebekah nodded tearfully.

"What did he do? Did he hurt you? I will kill him..." Kol's eyes darkened considerably.

That elicited a watery laugh from her. She could just imagine Kol trying to beat up William, the village boy was big and broad shouldered at the age of sixteen from working all day in his father's workshop. Kol could barely wield Elijah's sword with his thin, spindly arms, the poor kid had yet to hit his growth spurt and Rebekah was easily taller than him. "Kol, if I wanted someone beaten up you know I would have gone to Lijah or Nik"

Kol sighed and nodded in acceptance. "I know..." He mumbled dejectedly. "But I could still sedate a badger, sneak it into his house and put it in his bed, Nik and Lijah couldn't do that!" Rebekah laughed again, sniffing as she wiped her eyes. Kol smiled at her. "What did he do?" He asked her. "Did he hurt you?"

The girl nodded, Kol's eyes widened. "He did not hit me, nothing like that" She wiped her eyes again. "No, it is silly... I should not even be telling you..."

"I _am_ silly, Bekah. I am the perfect person to be telling" Kol protested, she smiled but didn't say anything. "If you do not tell me will you at least tell Nik or Lijah. Heck, even tell Finn if you really want to"

Rebekah shook her head. "I do not want to tell them" She muttered.

"Then tell me" Kol replied. "I will not say anything if you do not want me to"

She hesitated. "He said that he liked me" Rebekah cried suddenly. "He said I was special. B-But this morning, when I went to meet him... I-I saw him k-k-kissing Maria under the White Oak"

Kol blinked in surprise. "What a beastly boy!" He frowned and put his arm around her. "Do not worry Beky, I will make him sorry for what he did to you"

Rebekah sniffed and nodded. "Do your worst" She mumbled.

* * *

Later that day Esther was called out to the blacksmith's house to find that his son, William, had gone for a swim in the lake with one of the village girls, Maria, and had fallen asleep against a tree with her. As it had turned out the tree he had slept against had been covered in poison ivy, but not just any poison ivy. Written in a bright red rash down William's back read

'Don't

Mess

With

My

Sister'

Such a peculiar formation of foliage... And nobody knew where it had come from considering Maria was an only child...

Rebekah walked by the next day with a spring in her step. Skipping to the blacksmith's workshop with some herbs that her mother had given her that would help the rash go down. She had handed the herbs over to William's mother and smiled brightly at the boy that had broken her heart. "I hope you get better soon, William" She had said. "Just remember not to lean up against any more trees without first checking if they're poisonous" William had glared at her but hadn't said anything.

She walked out of the house with a satisfied sway in her hips, Kol beamed at her, his hands in his pockets to hide the rashes on his fingertips.

Because nobody messed with Rebekah and got away with it.

* * *

**AN****: Hope you enjoyed! You can definitely expect more Kol fics from me :) I just love him too much to leave him alone!**


End file.
